The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to mobile device user interfaces.
With the ever-increasing popularity of mobile devices and the corresponding applications and tools, users tend to be hyper focused on the mobile device at hand and lose track of the user surroundings. As such, it has become difficult for an audience to get the attention of, and engage in face-to-face communication with, a user absorbed in digital interactions with a user device.